Newcomer
by That kid called Kathryn
Summary: When a new DC replaces Kevin, with a secret past and a connection to Rachel, everything is about to get a whole lot more interesting. Review? Likes? Dislikes?
1. Chapter 1

The young DC walked to her car calmly, ready for her first day of work at syndicate 9 with its ball busting boss, Gill Murray. Not the mention female duo team Janet Scott and Rachel Bailey. Today was going to be fun, as long as Rachel didn't freak out too much at who she was. Her name would give it away straight away.

The women was tall and lean. She had muscle aswell but not in the weird female bodybuilding way. She was strong and could hold her own in a fight. She had long dark hair right down her back and bright blue eyes that sparkled when she felt strong emotion. However, when angry her eyes went black as coals and she lost control, just like her father then.

The women was young, only 23, and this was her first offical police job. Having served in the Army for 5 years she came straight out, passed her exams and applied for a job. Interviewed by Gill Murray, after they had found one of there own acting as a mole. Murray saw potential but also saw trouble and would have to keep an eye on the situation.

Driving her Dad's car through Manchester, the women just wanted to keep her head down. Five years of being shot at and watching people die made you cautious as to who you trust and what you say. To have a quiet first day, was that too much to ask. Probably. The women felt at her tags round her neck for comfort. She had considered shoving them down her shirt to hide them but didn't see the point they would all know where she had come from. Besides she was here now.

Parking the car with ease, if you can park a tank you can park a tiny car, the women braced herself with a deep breath before getting out to head inside. Climbing the stairs slowly, she decided to make a pit stop at the toilets first. While in a cubicle, two women came in. The women could hear that one was panicked about something. A car? In the car park? "Its his" She kept saying. The other women was trying to console her.

The women walked out the cubicle, halting the other womens conversation for a second, smiled politely at them as she washed her hands and left to go find her boss.

After she had left, DC Bailey turned to DC Scott and said "She looked familiar" Scott just shrugged and continued to check her make up.

The women meanwhile felt like the new kid on her first day of school. She walked into the office and felt all eyes turn and stare are her. Especially seeing as she already knew which was her deck and put her bag onto it, leaving her leather jacket on, hiding her arms. She had obviously hit some nerves by doing this as she received a few dirty looks when she turned around and headed for the bosses office.

When Rachel and Janet arrived in the office, they saw a bag on Kevins old desk. "Newbies, here then?" Janet said to Rachel, but Rachel was still to spooked by the car in the car park to care. The conversation started from there. They all started to place bet on how long she would last, and about the fact that she was just a soldier who'd been fast tracked and wouldn't be anything special. They wouldn't admit it to each other but they all missed Kevin to much to accept anyone new.

Meanwhile, the women was in the office with Gill, keeping quiet and only answering when she needed to. DCI Gill Murray was observing the women and trying to predict how the next few minutes would go when she was introduced to the rest of the team. Suddenly she stood up and opened her door; "Right you lot, into breifing room now, we've got a case"

The woman stood up to follow the others to briefing, passing Gill in the doorway and taking the only empty seat, next to Rachel. This would be awkward when she found out.

Gill came in and a hush descended on the room. For all the gossip about the newbie, they didn't know a name and couldn't be sure if what they gossiped about was true.

"Okay, so as you can all see we have a new DC. Let me intoduce DC Ashley Savage" At the last name there was a few questioning repeats until realisation set in. Everyone turned to DC Rachel Bailey even Ashley who had been trying very hard to make herself invisible.

"Savage?" Rachel questioned.

"Yep" Ashley confirmed popping the P. A smile growing on her face, god this was awkward

"As in related to Nick Savage?"

"Yeah thats my dad" Ashley saw shock and confusion on Rachels face. It was obvious she had never been mentioned when Rachel was fucking her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the air was unmistakable. Rachel was staring at Ashley in disbelief. While Ashley was looking back trying to suppress her grin. It wasn't even funny. This women had broken up her parents marriage, all be it there were others but she was the one, the last one at least.

Rachel's mind was whirling. Nick had a daughter!? Not only that a 23 year old daughter, he must have only been a teenager when he had her. He only ever said he had two son's from his marriage and he only told her that much because she found out herself.

"He ... he never mentioned you" Rachel finally managed to struggle out after a very long pause.

Ashley chuckled humourlessly, "Figures" She turned back to trying to make herself invisible again.

"If you don't mind me asking but why didn't he?" Rachel was curious and knew this wasn't the time or the place but she needed to know.

"I do" Ashley replied.

"Sorry?" Rachel was puzzled, she hadn't listened to her own question.

"I do mind" Ashley was trying increasingly to stop the conversation and turn invisible. Seeing Rachel's face and guessing she wouldnt give up, Ashley sighed. "I'm his bastard child from when he couldn't keep it in his pants when he was 17. He's always been ashamed." Ashley looked down at her hands ashamed herself but she would never admit it.

Rachel wished she'd never asked now. Sitting in silence, she considered consoling her but didn't want to seem patronising. Janet was silent, knowing she would recieve a rant from Rachel about this later. Gill was just thinking how well this was actually going, no one was shouting yet.

A door slammed snapping them out of there own worlds. The door in question was the one to the main office and the slammer was a young man. He probably couldn't even be called a man yet, around 18. With short hair, and no stubble, he was running towards the briefing room with something black and metal in his hand.

Ashley saw it straight away, and when he slammed the breifing room door and pointed it at them it became clear to them all. "GET OVER THERE!" He shouted at them. "Oh crap" was Ashleys retort as everyone but her moved to the back wall next to the board. The board that displayed there case that they had never gotton to.

The man turned the gun to her seeing she hadn't move, "What did you say?" He asked in a manner that he was sure sounded threatening. To Ashley, it sounded like a scared teenager stuck in the wrong situation. She was used to trained killers not terrified civilians. This talk down would be easy.

" I said 'oh crap, we're all gonna die but not before this terrified little boy wets himself on us'" Ashley replied quick. The others were shocked, he may be just a kid but he was holding a gun and at this range all he had to do was point and pull the trigger.

"Hey kid, what you doing?" Gill directed at both of them.

"Shut up, any of you speak, other than this one, and I put a bullet in her and I keep doin' it till you shut it" the kid threatened. Ashley was now standing but had taken a relaxed pose of leaning against the wall casually.

"Quick way to get rid me then, I wouldnt be replacing your mole for to long then would I?" Ashley was acting nonchalant and ignored the looks of horror that crossed her colleagues faces at her statement, maybe they did care? Or it could just be the mole part? Who knows.

The young guy was pacing now, looking increasingly nervous as they heard banging coming from the main office doors. They knew he was here.

"What's your name?" The guy looked at Ashley as if she was crazy. "I'm Ashley by the way. Seeing as you have us stuck here."

The man paused. "Mark, names Mark"

Ashley smiled, "I would say its nice to meet you but right now it really isn't. What's your plan then? Huh? Keep us holed up here till they break down the door? That will only make things worse, don't you think?" Ashley waited for a response, only receiving a glare she continued. "You could give me the gun, and we can go out there together and explain everything."

Taking baby steps forward and she gave him this option. "I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sure its all just a big misunderstanding. Your a good kid, just got, mixed up in some shit. I've been there, I can help you." Ashley was getting close and Mark was in some trance listening to her words. Until he came to his senses and snapped out of it.

"NO!" He yelled, turning towards Ashley gun in hand. He pulled the trigger. She felt the fire and the ripping of flesh as the bullet tore through her side. She felt the blood beginning to gush and the blackness trying to creep into her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers, thank you, I do intend to continue as I am genuinely enjoying writing this. :D

Ashley stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. She rested her head back against the wall and tried to steady her breathing. Her legs were weak, knees buckling, but she'd been shot before. She just had to breath deep and stay conscious, and convince herself it wasn't that bad.

Pressing a hand to the wound she hissed with the contact, looking at her hand and seeing red, she felt sick.

Mark was now staring at the gun in his shaking hand. It was still pointed at Ashley though and he could see someone creaping towards him round the side of the table. Turning swiftly he raised it again, "STAY THERE!" He shouted at the petite women, who continued to walk forward, only slower and with her hands up.

"DC Savage, how you doing?" Gill's eyes never left Mark's, she couldn't afford. She had seen how easy he had snapped when Ashley had tried to talk him down, and she'd clearly done it before.

"Never been better ma'am" flashing a weak smile her bosses way. "Its a through and through, don't think its hit anything important" Ashley could feel herself slipping down the wall, ever so slightly, but it was just blood loss. She would have passed out by now if Mark had any good aim.

"Good... good. Now Mark DC Bailey is going to get the first aid box from near the boards and help DC Savage, okay?"

Gill Murray was close to him now, close enough to smell he was sweating heavily and to hear his rapid breathing, "No... no its a trick. Everyone stay where you are." Mark was frantic. What had he done. He was going to go down for this.

"Its not a trick, we just want to help you. And her" DCI Murray was calm. Having been in talk down situation before, she knew just to keep him talking till back up arrived or get the gun off him and arrest him before he shot anyone else. Almost as if he had forgotten she was there, he spun round to Ashley, who was leaning heavily against the wall, head spinning. Lossing blood, even from a none fatel shot, you could die from blood loss.

"I'm sorry" Mark was breathing heavy. And for the first time Ashley looked at him properly. She really looked. He was hunched over slightly, cradling his left arm to his body. There was bruising round his neck asif he had been strangled. He was also limping, putting no weight onto his left leg. And he was terrified. He was just a boy. No older than she had been when she had left home, ran away from everything in a similar state to start again. Ashleys eyes widened with realisation. Not a similar state. The same state. Exactly the same.

"Its the gangs isn't it?" DC Savage was desperate now, she needed to know. She took the pressure off her wound to place a hand on the desk to steady herself as she stumbled forward, leaving a bloody hand trail behind her.

Mark was staring back at her. How did she know? He asked the question out loud, but she just shook her head. "It doesn't matter how, is it? Are they still doing it?"

Mark just nodded but knew he had said to much, before Ashley could take another step, he raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger, beginning his silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley stood in silence staring at Mark's body on the ground. He was dead. He'd just shot himself in front of them. Just like tha... shit he just groaned. He's alive. He missed.

Ashleys thoughts were jumbled, completely messed up. She couldn't see straight anymore, that's why she hadn't seen that the bullet had only grazed across his forehead. He was completely out of it but alive. She wasn't alone. Finally, if she could get him to talk.

Practically collapsing onto her knee next Mark taking his pulse to make sure he was in fact alive, she heard her boss start to give orders.

"Right Ian, Mitch, open that door and get paramedics for those two NOW! Lee, keep him alive, we're gonna need him. Janet, Rachel, stop Ashley bleeding all over my breifing room floor."

Ashley was listening to this but had gone into a state of shock. Physically her body was shutting down from losing all this blood that was gradually staining the whole of her new white shirt. Mentally, she just wanted to sleep and wake up as if this morning hadn't happened yet, as if she was going to get her quiet first day.

Feeling hands reach her shoulder, she rocked back until she was sat with her back against a table leg and shut her eyes, blackness had crept back into her vision again.

"Ashley... Ashley stay awake for me, sweetheart." Said a voice she presumed was Janet. Slowly opening her eyes she saw it was indeed it was Janet. A thin blond women with a small smile as they looked at each other for the first time.

Sitting on her legs was making Ashley feel uncomfortable but she couldn't move them, Janet was in the way. Instead she pulled her arms out of her leather jacket, so she could apply more pressure to the bullet wound. Janet, seeing what she intended, helped, moving it out the way of all the blood even though it was already covered.

Rachel appeared with the first aid box. Her and Janet exchanged a look as they saw Ashley's arms, the scars that lined her wrists. "That's nothing" Ashley chuckled humourlessly, watching there reaction. She watched as they put on gloves and started pressing bandages to her side.

Ashley was drifting, feeling herself slipping into unconsciousness. "Oi, kid, wake up. Its not bed time yet." That was Gill. She was now crowded round her youngest DC, she'd also picked up one of her wrists for a closer look.

She couldn't drag herself back. Maybe a sleep would help. There voices were a distant worry now. She could here them calling, but she couldnt care now. Drifting into a world free of pain and scarred wrists.

*2 hours later*

"Wakey wakey. Come on you've gotta get back to work and tell us what you know." Gill. The voices were becoming clearer now and she wasn't sat on the floor but on a bed.

"Come on kidda, I know your listening, but you don't wanna talk. Just like your father." That was Rachel.

"We're not twins, you know" Ashley opened her eyes to find Rachel's shocked face. She wasn't expecting her to really be awake enough to respond.

"How you feeling?" Gill was concerned, as the DC immediately started to pull herself into a sitting position as if she hadn't been shot less than three hours ago.

"Fine, good actually. Did they give me blood?" Having achieved sitting up, Ashley was now aware she was in a gown that showed her arm and was now very self conscious.

"Yeah, a couple of pints. You lost a lot of blood, ruined your shirt aswell." Rachel replied.

"Damn that was new." The room lapsed into silence, as they all searchee for word. Ashley was trying to hide her arm but was aware that by fidgeting she was just drawing more attention to them. She settled for just rubbing at the scars as if she could erase them like pencil marks.

After moment of silence, and Gill watching Ashley trying to erace her past, she reached out and took hold of Ashleys wrist. Ashley winced, as though it caused her physical pain, but let her as it it was comforting. Gill ran her thumb in soothing circles around her wrist until Ashley was calm again. She'd worked herself up over, them seeing her like this. A vulnerable wreck. She needed comforting.

Janet walked in with a doctor who explained that the bullet had missed everything major and that she was free to go, but to take it easy until she had the stiches took out, Ashley fake "Yey"ed as she wasn't to excited at the prospect of being told to go home for a few days befoe she could come back.

After the doctor left, Janet, Gill and Rachel turned to Ashley who was sat up with her legs swinging over one side of the bed. She sighed and hung her head. "What's the matter?" Janet

"Nothing"

"There must be something" Gill

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Come on, whats up?" Rachel

"Nothing, who are you? My mothers. Fuck sake. Can I just have some bloody privacy to get changed, then I can go home and get pissed out my brain and forget this day ever happened."

There was stunned silence at Ashleys outburst, then a "Cheeky sod, im not old enough to be your mother" That was Rachel.

Ashleys retort should have been anything else, but she was so pissed off she couldn't help herself. "Well, you were old enough to be fucking my father ... shit I'm sorry that was out of order. Bad day" Ashley looked at Rachels hurt expression, then put her head in her hands.

"We'll give you that privacy then" Janet, hurting her best friend probably wasn't the best way to get on her good side. They pulled the curtains round and sat outside on the plastic chairs. Hearing a fist connecting the head board of the bed, Rachel considered going back in to check on her but would probably just get told to piss off.

Inside the curtain, Ashleys fist hit the head board. Hard. Causing a graze on her knuckles. Then she set about getting changed into her spare clothes. Thankfully someone had picked up her bag on the way out. Changing into black skinny jeans and a black tight t-shirt, Ashley felt normal again. Putting her leather jacket on, that someone must have cleaned as it wasn't covered in blood, she left the cubicle not meeting her colleagues eyes.

They walked in silence through the corridors, Ashley signed her discharge papers and they left the hospital going toward Gills car. They were heading back to the office, then Ashley could either go home and get "smashed", as Gill put it, or finish a days work. She was gonna stay obviously, may aswell, only a bullet wound afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is crap, I am sorry. Sixth form has been pilling work on me and this chapter is the product of barely any sleep and jumbled ideas

Ashley had been sat at her desk with a stack of paper for less than five minutes before she started reaching for her tags for boredom relief. Shit. Where were they? She never took them off, must have been the hospital staff. But why wouldn't they give them back? Maybe she'd dropped them in the office.

Ashley casually walked into the breifing room, anyone looking would just think she was looking at the board, that was now changed to hold information about Mark. She wasn't. Her eyes were scanning the floor, quickly passing over the blood patch that had been badly cleaned up. She couldn't see them. Heart racing. Where the fuck were they? They were the only thing that connected her to the last five year, they kept her sane and helped through the memory's.

She walked slowly out of the room, eyes still scanning the floor, and sat at her desk. "Janet, Rachel, Ashley, in here NOW!" The shriek from the boss, not to be disobeyed. Ashley stayed still in her own world.

"Come on kid, she doesn't sound happy" Rachel was at her shoulder tugging her sleeve like a puppy wanting to play. Ashley looked at Rachel. She could see that Rachel forgave her for what she said already, but she needed to be sure.

"I'm sorry" Rachel just looked at her and smiled, tugging her sleeve again to get her to hurry up. Godzilla would be impatient.

In the office, Ashley was once again scanning the floor for any sign of her tags. No hope. Leaning against the cupboard she felt deflated but forced herself to listen to what Gill was saying.

"Right, so basically we know nothing about Mark. We dont know who he is, where he's from or why he's even here in the first place."

"What do we know then?" Janet asking the obvious questions after a stretch of silence.

"All we know is that he came into the station to make a statement. Sat in the room, then ran out the door with a gun in his hand all the way up here then bang. We end up with blood on our floor and a dead end case" Gill was quick and witty, you would think someone wrote what she was saying, but Gill choose her words carefully to try and encourage Ashley to share what she knew.

And she knew something. In fact she knew practically everything. She knew exactly where Mark had come from and why he was there. She knew why he had bottled it and ran away aswell. The police and prison were a lot less scary than what they were both hiding from.

"Ashley, you got any ideas" Gill inquired, with a cock of her eyebrow. Rachel and Janet we looking at her aswell. Ashley simply shook her head. They had all heard what she had said to Mark. She knew something. Gill's eyebrow inched futher up her forehead, any futher and they would be calling search and rescue to find it in her hair.

"How's Mark?" Ashley practically whispered but in the office they all heard her.

" I got a call from the hospital, he's stable and awake and ready for questioning. Which is where you three come in. You need to go and take his statement about the shooting so we can get him charged..."

"I'm not pressing charges" Ashley interpreted suddenly.

"But he shot you" Rachel was confused, someone had tried to kill her and she didn't want to press charges.

"It was an accident. I got too close while trying to talk him down and he got scared and sqeezed the trigger too hard." Ashley stated.

"That's not how it happened and we all know it. Come on kid, be sensible." Gill tried to reason with her, but Ashley was having none of it.

"I'm not ruining some kids life over a stupid mistake, he needs to be given a chance. He was terrified and for good reason, he was here for our help." Ashley was getting annoyed now. They didn't understand, she could feel herself shaking and reached up for comfort. Not finding any she just had to breath deep until she stopped seeing red.

Gill sat back in her chair and folded her arms. She gave Ashley a stern look as she said "And what reason is that? And while your at it, does it have something to do with a gangs that were mentioned earlier? No lies, your in police now, but withholding information that can aid a criminal case has always been an offence." Gill had her and she knew it.

Ashley stuttered slightly, "Fine. Okay. Where to start?"

"The beginning would help" Gill smirked at Janets comment.

"Oh the beginning. Not a good time. Okay." Ashley was stuttering and stalling, trying to figure the best way to explain it all. "Right, a while back, about 9 years ago, basically there was a gang. Just teenagers, anyone who was anyone was in this gang. Including me. Until there was a falling out. The gang slit and people choose sides. It became less of a gang and more of a cult. Initiation test, loyalty was a big thing... as was gang tattoos."

As she said this Ashley rolled her trouser leg up slightly and pulled her sock down to reveal a small tattoo on her ankle. The tattoo was the infinity sign but with a word, that they didn't get chance to read, below it.

"The rivalry got so bad that people were attacked and forced to show the tattoo. If you had the wrong one, then you would get a beating. No one died as far as I know but enough were hurt and enough bad enough to make it serious." Ashley stopped for a second and looked down at her hands, remembering her turn. Mark's turn had been today.

"Did it happen to you? Did yoy have the wrong one?" Rachel spoke so soft it was almost asif she wasn't there.

"Yeah but only the once, I got out. I left and only came back when Dad died. Others aren't so lucky. The gangs make you feel like you owe them your life. You'll do anything to please the leader. You'd jump your own brother if he was on the wrong side, believe me it happened. It was so much like a cult, no one could leave. The only way to leave is to leave Manchester or now it appears to leave life." Ashley looked grimly at them. " Its gotton worse, we need to talk to Mark. I've been gone five years everything could have changed."

Ashley felt a sudden urgency now. She needed to know how bad it was. She had friends she'd left behind, more than friends she needed to save.

Ashley stood up. "Right, then. You three, go talk to him and find out anything you can. I'm going to see if anyone is on this situation already and have someone liason with us on it." They turned to leave. "Oh and Ashley, I do believe these are yours." Gill was holding up her tags. Ashley smiled. A real smile, and relief washed throuh her. Today was getting better.


	6. Chapter 6

Considering Ashley hated hospitals she was spending a lot of time in them in one day. On the way, Janet had explained that her and Rachel would handle the interview and that Ashley just had to take some notes. Basically sit there and shut up. Ashley had rolled her eyes at this request but had nodded, senior officer and all. It was the same as the Army, do as your superiors say even if there wrong.

Arriving at the hospital, Ashley let them lead the way as they already knew the room from when she had been unconscious. Her side was killing her and she was sure the doctor had said take it easy. Not take every staircase available, but she could only follow.

Arriving at the ward, they flashed there badges at the nurses at the station before continuing down the ward to a private room. As they pushed open the door and went into the room, seeing Mark, Ashley felt the overwhelming feeling that she wasn't alone anymore.

Rachel and Janet took the available seats on either sides of Marks bed as he began to wake and look at them. Seeing Rachel and Janet first, he began to look worried, he'd been waiting for this. When they came and took him away for what he'd down to Ashley, at least he would be safe in prison.

Then he noticed Ashley, who had taken a casual stance leaning against the windowsill trying to breathe through the pain in her side. She knew she should have accepted the pain killers they had offered. Mark sat up suddenly, making the world spin.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I remember you now. You were going out with ..." Mark was rambling, revealing too much. Ashley had to stop him.

"Woah woah, slow down. First off, I'm fine. Look I'm still standing, you missed everything major and I just lost some blood. And that was a long time ago now that doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is what these two are going to ask you, so answer there questions please?" Ashley pleaded with Mark with her eyes, telling him not to mention her again but not using words. Mark silently nodded and sat back, waiting for the world to stop spinning so much.

Janet had watched the exchange and hadn't missed the silent message that passed between them. Shaking her head she started her questions.

"Okay, why were you at the station today?" Janet started simple. Mark looked to Ashley for confirmation that he could talk about this, she nodded slightly.

"I needed to put a statement in. About ... about the gangs." Mark was unsure about how much he should say.

"And was were you going to say on that statement" Janet was pressing him, Gill wanted results and she was going to get them.

"People are dying." Ashley's head shot up at this point, she had been staring at her feet. "Missing people. There not missing. There being murdered. It's gotton so bad. The gangs were fun but there dark now. Drug deals, prostitution, rivalry. But they go wrong and people die, all the time. But most of the time it goes unnoticed. Runaways, with no one looking for them anymore. There 'dispensable' as the bosses would say."

Janet and Rachel were shocked, this was far worse than what Ashley had described. Then they realised, Ashley knew all this, this had all happened when she was there. That was why she didn't look as shocked and had gone back to staring at her feet, she had expected this.

"Why didn't you give this statement? Why did you run?" Rachel asked, once she had recoved from his shock revelation.

"They have a rule. You tell, you die. In both gangs. Which one were you in?" Directing his question at Ashley.

She only had to mumble one word "Infinity" she looked at him, wondering whether a few years ago they would be family or enemies.

Mark smiled. "Welcome back, Sister."

Ashley smiled back. "Thank you, Brother."

Janet and Rachel watched the exchange silently. "Right, I think thats all we need for today Mark" Janet broke the silence and the eye contact between Mark and Ashley. "And you'll be pleased to know that Ashley isn't pressing charges. However, I'm getting in touch with witness protection to keep you safe."

Mark just nodded. As they began to walk out the room another thought came into his mind. "He's alive you know."

Ashley stopped and looked at him with a horrified look on her face. "What?" She asked harshly.

"He's alive. He didn't die, like everyone thought he did." Marks eyebrows were raised as he tried to convey that this was the truth.

Ashley stormed to the end of his bed, suddenly very angry. "Your lying. I watched it happen. I watched him die and I spoke at his funeral. He's dead and there's no bringing him back" Ashley swept out of the room quickly but not before Rachel and Janet saw that her eyes were as black as coals.

*Back at the office*

Janet and Rachel returned to the car to find a note from Ashley.

Janet, Rachel

Wasn't feeling well, only live round the corner. Tell boss I'll be in tomorrow.

Ashley

"Well then, hows she gonna get to work? Her cars there" Janet asked the sensible question as they made there way back to the office.

"I'll give her a lift. Boss gave me her number, I'll send her a text telling her." Rachel said, mainly because she was nosing and wanted to know where she was living.

*Rachel text to Ashley*

Hi, wanna lift to work tomorrow, you've left your car there. Rachel x

*Ashley text to Rachel*

Shit, yeah thanks that'd be great. Ashley x

"Yeah I'm giving her a lift. Bit weird how she just ran out though" Rachel was curious as to what made someone act that way.

"Mark hit a nerve, she'll tell us if she wants to." Janet replied, pulling into the car park.

Making there way upstairs and into Gills office they saw she was on the phone. "This case is much bigger than we thought." Gill said immediately.

Janet and Rachel looked at each other before saying in unison "We know"

"Wheres Ashley?" Gills question was greeted with another look between the dynamic duo and a sigh as they began to explain.

Please R & R


	7. Chapter 7

I've been a very bad writer, *slaps wrist* no updates in ages. Sorry. I promise more regular-ish updates. Back to the story now.

Sweat was pouring out of her as she tossed and turned, constructed by the blanket and trapped in her nightmare. This was a regular occurrence for Ashley to be plagued by the things she had seen, the horrors of war leave a mark on even the most sane. But tonight was different. A new character joined the cast of the dead, a character she hadn't seen alive in 5 years. And who hadn't entered her dreams in nearly as long.

The character was a man. He beckoned her to follow him through the dusty streets of the war torn country she had grown to call home. She followed his laughter and playful jibs until they reached somewhere all to familar. Somewhere that didn't belong in the dusty streets but in the streets of Manchester. A house where it all ended.

She tried to turn. To run. To escape. But all she could do was watch as the scene was acted again. As it had done 5 years ago. On the day he died. She watched it like it was a rerun of an old sitcom that you love to hate. Before dragging herself into consciousness, screaming out his name.

This is so short it shouldn't be called a chapter but it fits in here before the next one.

Please review for me to continue.


End file.
